mallsfandomcom-20200215-history
Northbrook Court
Northbrook Court is a shopping mall in Northbrook, Illinois. The mall has a collection of stores serving the North Shore suburbs of Chicago. Located on 130 acres (0.53 km2), its anchor stores are Lord & Taylor, Neiman Marcus and a 14-screen AMC Theatres on the south side of the mall. It is managed and co-owned by Brookfield Properties Retail Group. The mall also serves restaurants, such as California Pizza Kitchen and Corner Bakery Cafe. History Opening and 1970s Northbrook Court opened in 1976, with Lord & Taylor, Sears, I. Magnin and Neiman Marcus. 1980s Sears closed in 1983 due to the company determining that the store's market too closely overlapped that of the nearby stores at Hawthorn Mall and Golf Mill Mall. It was converted into a prototype for JCPenney that same year. 1990s JCPenney and I. Magnin closed in 1992. JCPenney was torn down in 1995 for a new Marshall Field's (now Macy's), which opened the same year. Northbrook Court 14 opened on November 22, 1996. It was converted into an AMC Theatres in 2002. 2000s In 2002, a free standing Crate & Barrel home store on the northwest corner of the mall opened. Forever 21 opened at the mall in 2009. 2010s In 2010, California Pizza Kitchen opened its doors for the first time. Arhaus opened to the public in 2014. On May 11, 2019, it was announced that Macy's would be closing as part of a plan to close 13 stores nationwide. The store will close in Summer 2019. It will be demolished for a new mixed-use development. The residences will include a mix of studio, one-, two- and three-bedroom units, according to Dan Walsh, the vice president of Minneapolis-based Ryan Companies, the residential developer. Walsh said rents will start at approximately $1,500 a month for the studios and go to as much as $3,500 for the three-bedroom units. The apartment sizes will range between 650 square feet and 1,300 square feet. Tritt said previously the retail portion of the project is expected to be done by 2020, with the apartments ready to go in 2021. Location Northbrook Court is located on Lake Cook Road (Cook County Trunk Highway A50), between the Tri-State Tollway (Interstate 94/294) and Edens Expressway (Interstate 94/U.S. Highway 41). It is approximately 25 miles from downtown Chicago and approximately four to 12 miles from the nine communities that make up the North Shore and is accessible via public transit from them and the City of Chicago. It is only eight miles from Westfield Old Orchard. Although smaller than Old Orchard, it competes with Old Orchard as well as several other suburban shopping centers in the Chicago area. Filming John Hughes, who grew up in Northbrook, and attended Glenbrook North High School, used the mall for his teenage film Weird Science, a movie about two outcasts who create a girl, who in turn helps them stand up for themselves. The side of the mall used in the film for exterior shots is currently a California Pizza Kitchen and The Claim Company. The inside of the mall was also used, however it has changed since the filming. Retailers Current * Lord & Taylor * Neiman Marcus * AMC Theatres (opened November 22, 1996) Former * Macy's * JCPenney * I. Magnin * Sears * Marshall Field's Bus routes Pace * 213 Green Bay Road * 422 Linden CTA/Glenview/Northbrook Court * 471 Highland Park/Northbrook Court * 626 Skokie Valley Limited See also * Village Square Of Northbrook Gallery Videos File:Northbrook Court. Northbrook IL|Mall Tour File:Macy's. Northbrook IL|Macy's Tour Photos The Claim Company Cafe.jpg|The Claim Company Cafe H&M-3.jpg|H&M External Links Northbrook Court's Official Website Category:Malls in Illinois Category:Malls in the United States Category:Shopping Malls Category:Brookfield Properties Retail Group Malls Category:Malls that opened in 1976 Category:Multi-Level Malls Category:AMC-anchored Malls Category:Former General Cinemas-anchored Properties Category:Lord & Taylor-anchored Malls Category:Neiman Marcus-anchored Malls Category:Former Sears-anchored Malls Category:Former JCPenney-anchored Malls Category:Former I. Magnin-anchored Malls Category:Former Macy's-anchored Malls Category:Arhaus Locations Category:Apple Store Locations Category:Crate & Barrel-anchored Properties